Prohibido
by Ukraniany
Summary: Porque a los paises no siempre se les puede dar todo. Mi primer fic aqui. Drabbles. Seg.Cap: Porque Inglaterra no puede quedarse solo con América
1. Chapter 1

_Mi primer fic aquí, estoy algo tímida y entusiasmada por ver cómo me va. Bueno, primero les doy la bienvenida, gracias por esta aquí, español…no sé nada así que esta historia fue escrita en el idioma ingles y traducida y editada por mi beta. Por ser mi primer fic...comienzo con drabbles hasta acostumbrarme._

_Hetalia no me pertenece ni los personajes, y mucho menos las película._

**Advertencia: Que no soy muy buena en el humor pero, hice el intento.**

_Summary: Sabemos que las naciones tiene accesos a muchas cosas pero… hay ciertas cosas que están prohibidas para ellos._

* * *

><p><strong>1. Porque América no puede ver películas junto a Canadá, Rusia, México e Inglaterra.<strong>

* * *

><p>Ninguno de los cuatro países sabía cómo terminaron en casa del americano, quizás por mala suerte. Pero, ahora por antojos del joven rubio no podían irse porque estaba más que empeñado en ver películas junto a ellos, y todos saben, en especial Inglaterra, como América se pone si no cumplen sus caprichos. Así que Rusia, México, Canadá e Inglaterra estaban literalmente, atrapados en casa del americano, mejor dicho en la sala frente a un televisor.<p>

Mientras los cuatros estaban sentados juntos en un mueble mirándose las caras, excepto a la de Rusia, América buscaba en un baúl que película sería mejor para la ocasión.

—Ummm… ¿Jason? No, muy sangrienta— murmura el americano ajeno a los comentarios de los demás, los cuales buscaban la oportunidad de poder, al menos, moverse de sitio porque tener a Rusia en el MISMO centro con esa sonrisita de que no rompo un vaso pero, si la vajilla no era algo bueno. — ¡YA SE! —

— ¿Qué? — dijo el británico al ver que Alfred saco como cinco a seis películas y sonriendo felizmente a los cuatro, los cuales tenían una cara de que querían estrangular al americano.

— ¿Por qué no vemos películas que traten sobre el fin del mundo? Vamos sonrían y digan que si— una sonrisa de oreja a oreja seguía puesta en la cara del joven al mismo tiempo que los cuatro frente a él pusieron cara de tragedia.

— ¿Y pones esa cara? Sé que hay que ser optimista pero, tu, carajo te pasas— un joven pelinegro dijo algo molesto mientras el americano hacia pucheros. —Está bien…yo elijo—

—Por favor…2012 no…te lo suplico México, mucha agua para mi gusto— protesto Inglaterra en un tono cansado mientras se ponía su mano en la frente. México solo sonrió.

—Nooo, esa ni ha pasado por mi mente…_The day after tomorrow_ esa es la que quiero— la sonrisa seguía en su cara mientras se recostaba en el mueble, los ojos cerrados y moviendo su cabeza en un 'si' repetitivo.

— ¿Razón? — una voz amable se escucho, muchos la ignoraron pero, México volteo su mirada para ver a Canadá con una cara de confusión.

—Razones personales…ya verás—

Y todo empezó bien, excepto a que Rusia no quiso, ni siquiera por su más preciada vodka, salirse del centro, así que por una corta intervención de Inglaterra y México, América se tuvo que conformar con estar entre medio de Canadá y México…algo...no muy bueno para el.

Luego de un rato, la película estaba por la mitad, con un Canadá traumado aferrado al brazo derecho del americano (la hora se le acercaba), con un Inglaterra que no tenía que adivinar el final, Rusia ya estaba a punto de ebullición porque tras que el odia el frio tiene que morir entre frio y México ya estaba cargando un rifle mientras cantaba entre dientes "¡Viva México!" con una emoción que se asemejaba a la cara de tragedia de Canadá. En cuanto al americano…no le gustaba como iba el mambo.

— ¿Podemos, ya detener la película? — susurro América mientras hacía pucheros. —Al final todos se salvan y ya—

—LA DETIENES…TE MATO— amenazo el pelinegro y América no pudo hacer nada más que aceptar la votación unánime de la nación. Así que volvieron a sentarse y a verla silenciosamente.

…

…

…

…

…

Luego de otro largo rato la película había terminado con un resultado ya esperado. Canadá ya estaba acostumbrado de que aparte de que es ignorado también es el primero en morir cuando SI es notado, Rusia ya había llegado a la fría conclusión que del frio nació y en frio morirás, ley de vida para él, Inglaterra no le sorprendía estar al borde de la extinción...otra vez y en cuanto a México…esta MAS que feliz de que sus últimos días de vida se las pasara practicando tiro al blanco cada vez que América intenta nadar el Rio Bravo para cruzar a su casa…si…los últimos días nunca habían sido TAN buenos…después del calendario maya.

¿Y América?

Bueno…él sabía que esas orejas de conejo de la pascua pasada le iban a servir para un futuro.

Pero, optimismo es la mano derecha de América (No, no es California), así que habrá héroe para rato...eso es si no se detiene y México da en el blanco.

— ¡Conejo quieto! Brincas demasiado— gritaba el pelinegro a viva voz.

* * *

><p><em>Si, díganme que tengo que mejorar. Gracias por leer. Prometo que hare lo mejor para el otro capítulo. Nos vemos por ahora.<em>

_Perdón si les resulto una tontería pero, es mi primera vez que escribo y publico. Así que perdonen._

_Review..._


	2. Chapter 2

_Gracias por los reviews. Mi beta tuvo la tarea de traducir todos sus reviews, y estoy muy contenta por haberlos recibos. Tomo sus consejos y los llevara a cabo al pie de la letra. Muchas gracias por aceptarme. Escogí español porque para mí es un idioma bastante bonito y quiero aprenderlo como sea, y por medio de esto, creo que me sea de ayuda._

_Hetalia no me pertenece, ni las películas…_

_Advertencia: Como siempre fallo en humor pero, en el fluff creo que no UKxUS (grita)_

_Repito el summary: Sabemos que las naciones tiene accesos a muchas cosas pero… hay ciertas cosas que están prohibidas para ellos_

* * *

><p><strong>2. Porque Inglaterra no puede quedarse solo con América<strong>

* * *

><p>La junta ya había terminado, como de costumbre y por su caballerosidad, Inglaterra se despidió de todos y se marcho para su residencia en Londres. El británico se monto en su auto y condujo hacia su casa. No fue muy largo el tramo ya que la reunión fue hecha a pocas cuadras de donde él vive. Feliz, por no tener que verle la cara a las demás fastidiosas naciones, el británico bajo de su auto y noto que la puerta de al frente estaba sin seguro.<p>

— ¡No estoy para bromas ni jueguitos estúpidos! — dijo el británico abriendo la puerta de un solo golpe, molesto con quien haya sido en que encontró las llaves y abrió su casa primero que él.

— ¡IGGY! — el británico dejo salir un grito (varonil) cuando de la nada salió el americano y lo abrazo fuertemente haciendo que sus mejillas se tornaran rojas.

— ¡Maldito americano! ¿Cómo diablos llegaste antes que yo? — forcejeo el británico tratando de romper el agarre pero, fue América el primero que lo hizo. Sus ojos azules fijamente en los verdes del él. Coloco su mano en la frente del británico el cual arqueo la ceja en confusión preguntándose que demonios hacia el americano. — ¿Alfred…que haces? ¡Deja de tocarme!—

— ¡Iggy! ¡NO! — sobresalto el americano al ver la cara roja del británico, la cual para Arthur significaba una cosa y para Alfred era molestia. — ¡Iggy no me hagas nada! —

— ¿Alfred…que le metiste a la soda hoy? — pregunto el británico algo irritado al ver al americano esconderse detrás de la silla más cercana. — ¡Alfred sal de ahí! ¡Alfred no estoy jugando!—

— ¡NO! ¡Aléjate! — grito el americano corriendo hacia la cocina.

El británico decidió ignorarlo por completo ya que sabía que habían días los cuales América era insoportable, y este día era uno de ellos. Luego de varias horas la noche había caído y el británico de preparaba para dormir. Cuando su cabeza toco la almohada y por fin veía la posibilidad de dormir, unos leves golpes en la puerta hicieron que se levantara.

—Alfred, mejor que no seas tú porque te mato— murmuro el británico.

—Iggy…tengo miedo— dijo el americano haciendo pucheros sus ojos azules ya dilatados.

—Alfred…no eres un niño. ¡Vete a dormir! — grito el británico furioso cerrando la puerta de golpe pero, volvió abrirla al escuchar sollozos.

— ¡Iggy tengo miedo! — dijo infantilmente, enrollando sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo del británico cuya cara parecía que iba a estallar de lo roja que estaba. Alfred seguía apretando ligeramente el agarre mientras repetía una y otra vez que tenía miedo. Arthur por su parte perdía la respiración y no era por el abrazo.

— ¿Q-que q-quieres? — finalmente dijo el británico haciendo que Alfred volteara su cara hacia arriba encontrándose con uno ojos verdes, bien brillantes.

—Dormir contigo porque tengo mucho miedo— sonrió felizmente el americano. Arthur se quedo atónito ante la petición pero, no la pudo negar. Así que Alfred y el compartieron la misma cama.

Después de una corta discusión ambos conciliaron el sueño pero, en altas horas de la noche Alfred se levanto al escuchar el sonido del teléfono, el cual amablemente contesto. Viendo quien era, prosiguió a mover el británico de lado a lado, por supuesto recibiendo protestas y unas cuantas palabras no caballerosas.

—Si la casa no está en fuego mejor vuelve a dormirte— murmuro el británico, parte de sus palabras ahogadas por la almohada.

—Iggy, alguien está en el teléfono— susurro el americano en el oído de Arthur haciendo que este cayera sentado.

— ¿Quién? ¡SON LAS 3 DE LA MADRUGADA! — grito desesperadamente el británico. — ¿Quién demonios es? —

—…es…ummm…Francis— sonrió nerviosamente Alfred al ver la cara de horror que puso el británico al escuchar el nombre.

— ¡Dile a el sapo, inútil, francés ese, que la próxima junta será después de 28 días, y también dile que iré y me lo comeré vivo! ¡Me quedare con su cabeza en las manos por levantarme, y con la tuya también! —

El británico respiro hondo pero, arqueo la ceja cuando vio al americano salirse más rápido que ligero de la cama.

— ¡FRANCIS AYUDAME! ¡Iggy me va comer vivo!— grito mientras salía de la habitación despavorido.

Fue después de minutos que Arthur cayó en cuenta…

— ¡ALFRED! ¿Quién te mando a ver mis películas sin permiso? —

Y así estuvieron toda la noche uno corriendo detrás del otro mientras Francis, todavía en la línea, se quedo escuchando los gritos de las dos naciones…

'_comer vivo'_ tomo otro DISTINTO significado…

Para Arthur...otra noche sin dormir...

* * *

><p><em>Sip, mi segundo drabble terminado. ¿Les gusto?<em>

_Review_


End file.
